


Hotaru's Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime two sentence fiction. Hotaru began to smile after she admired her new collection.





	Hotaru's Collection

I never created Sailor Moon characters.

Hotaru began to smile after she admired her new collection. Many stuffed animals buried a frowning Michiru.

THE END


End file.
